I Walk Alone
by DarkDreams55
Summary: "How did Naru react after he saw the vision of Gene's death?" Not in the way most would have hoped.


**I am so very sorry for not updating my other stories! I'm a terrible person I know! But here's a lil one-shot to let the Ghost Hunt community know I'm still alive!**

Timeline: takes place the day after Naru had the vision of Gene's death.

* * *

He had informed his parents that Eugene was dead, that he had watched it happen; that he had been murdered and his body had been disposed of in the middle of a murky lake -with a straight and unreadable face. He walked away silently as they took in the news, and then proceeded to call the Japanese authorities while his adopted mother wailed mournfully in the background.

He knew there was nothing he could do for Gene now. He knew what had to be done to get what he wanted for his research; and that it had to be done quickly. This was an opportunity, if he waited too long then his twin's body-as well as valuable information stored inside it-would be useless and unworkable.

Oliver walked down the hall heading for his room when a sudden tug at his gut made him stop at his twin's door.

Even though Noll knew his brother was dead he, for some reason, had the strange feeling that if he opened the door, he would find Gene sitting on his bed pretending to do his homework while he read a comic book or at his desk playing video games on his computer. That he would look up at him then smile, the type of smile that lets you know he was up to no good.

Without warning bile stung the back of Oliver's tongue. It was as if the very memories that lay on the other side of that door wished to poison him. His mind told him to leave and go about his business like normal, but his feet wouldn't move and no matter how many times his swallowed the bile remained eating away at his throat.

He was getting emotional, Oliver concluded. The human side of him was beginning to break free from the depths of his heart and this frightened him. Eugene was dead. Gone. That was it. He had moved on no doubt, and was living happily in the afterlife. So why couldn't he burry this suffocating feeling, like he buried every other useless emotion?

After another few agonizing moments, when he was finally able to gain control if his limbs, he turned and walked back down the hallway. He moved calmly, his frigid face hiding the turmoil that was bubbling in his stomach, and headed for the front door. Oliver swiftly made it to the end of the driveway before he made a turn for town and kept walking. He needed to clear his head. _The fresh air _will_ calm me down_, he thought sternly as if he scolding himself.

After a few blocks Oliver's mind numbed completely, and was vacated of all thoughts and emotions. He was putting one foot in front of another, the rhythmic clicking of his shoes against the pavement counting the seconds, minutes, hours. He had no clue where he was heading, nor did he care, he just let the sidewalk lead him.

When Oliver's mind began to wake up, it had been mid-day when he fled his home and now the sun was barely visible off to the right. His feet came to a halt and he blinked before looking around at his surroundings. There was a handrail to his left that overlooked a harbor and to his left, various small, empty shops where nestled next to each other. The street was completely void of life, not even a stray cat or dog could be seen.

While the soft reds, yellows, and pinks of the sunset faded into a hard, starless black the streetlights lit up one by one. It was only then that he noticed his shadow standing beside him and how it matched his every movement, and mirrored his outline.

Dizziness suddenly overtook Noll so severely that he didn't realize that he had fallen forward until he had hit the icy pavement. After blinking away the pain the boy began to lift himself up, but even after several tries he only managed to be stable enough to heave into a sitting position because the wooziness was still blurring his vision. He decided it would be best if he waited there on the ground for a while.

Looking off to the side, still sitting beside him- was his shadow. He slowly reached out to touch the ground where his silhouette lay.

_Hey, Noll! Guess what!? _The shadow asked him using his twins' voice, _I was invited to study about Asian-style exorcisms and here's the best part! It's in Japan!_

Oliver looked away; he didn't want to look at his shadow anymore.

_Noll? You don't look very happy for me; _the shadow said sadly when he refused to look at it.

_Don't be mad at me! You're the idiot scientist that starts college in a week and can't go!_

Oliver covered his ears and shut his eyes tight. If only he could get away from the streetlights he could rid himself of his shadow _and_ his twin's voice. With bouts of dizziness still holding on, Noll got to his feet once again.

_Well if you're going to act like that then maybe I'll never come back and just stay in Japan!_

His eyes still closed he turned and only managed to take a few steps before the bile quickly returned to clog itself in his throat; the acid burning so intensely that it made his eyes water. Falling to his hands and knees, Noll vomited. Almost immediately black dots began to crowd his vision and he felt his body go limp yet again. He fell onto his side avoiding the mess he had just made and let the cold stone of the sidewalk numb his aching head. Before he lost consciousness a single tear found its way out of the corner of his eye. It fell down his handsome face and landed on the pavement.

"Gene, please…don't go." He told the shadow lying beside him because it was all he had now.****

Prologue...kinda?

******************************************

There was little the Japanese police could do without the location of his brother's body and no proof that any murder had taken place, so the only solution, in Oliver's mind, was to go there himself and retrieve it. 

* * *

**Well, review and tell me what you think and if you want more lil one-shots like this while waiting for the other stories to get updated. Thank you all so much! You guys are amazing! **


End file.
